Start of the Endless Pickups Lines
by The True Amaterasu
Summary: Hello and welcome to my first One shot book. I wanted to do something that would be a fun read so i'm doing different oneshots. They all do take place during main game and will be interconnected. There not really a singular story just snippet of different events 3 may or maynot switch the pov depending on the situation. I am always up for suggestions!
1. Start of the Endless Pickup Lines

=Hi I am Amy and elcome to the first chapter! I'm excited for this. This is my first Boy x Boy and my first collection of One shots hoping it all goes well R&R enjoy =^_^=

Noctis's pov (first year of highschool)

Noctis was outside the school, leaning against one of the pillars. He was waiting for Prompto to come out. He thought for a moment {What is taking him so long?}

Not to soon after Noctis hears some fast paise footsteps coming towards him. He slowly turns his heads towards the sound. He can feel a slight smile form on his face as he sees Prompto running towards him, waving his arms like a maniac.

When Prompto gets closer to were noctis is he leans on the pillar next to Noctis.. He looks over at Noctis "sorry to keep you waiting i uhh had to go to the bathroom"

Prompto let out a slightly nervous laugh. One of Noctis's eyebrows rise up in a questioning manner as he pushed himself off the pillar. "Mmhmm suure you did. Lets just head out"

Prompto nods his head and follows suit. As they head off the school grounds they had fallen into a content silence. Noctis feels Prompto's hand land on his shoulder as Prompto says. "H-hey Noct could you help me with something?"

"Mm depends on what it is?"

"Could, could you help me out with pick up line?"

Noctis tilted his head to the side abit. "Pick up lines? What do you mean pick up lines?"

Prompto nervously began to rub the back of his neck. "I-i wanna practice them you k-know? So i don't mess up on them when i tell them to the ladies"

Noctis can feel a small pang in his chest as he heard Prompto say he wants to use them on girls. He pushes those thoughts aside by lightly shaking his head "sure… i don't see no harm in it"

A smile forms on Prompto's lips as he excitedly bounces up and down "great! You ready?."

Noctis keeps a somewhat stoic look on his face as he replies "sure?"

He watches as Prompto proceeds to pull out his phone "I think there might be a problem with my phone… cause it doesn't have your number in it!"

Noctis begins to shakes his head as prompto begins to whine "Hey! Thats a good one"

"If you say so though it very cringy"

"Cringy! To be fair i picked this one because i don't actually have your number"

"What ar-..."

Noctis is cut off when prompto proceeds to put his phone in noctis's face "seeeeee I don't have it"

Noctis can feel his face heat up slightly. "You know y-you could of just asked normally"

"Pffff were the fun in that! Plus i get to practice!"

Noctis nods his head slightly as he takes Prompto phone and puts his number in there. "There now you can't use that cringy pick up line again"

" awwww come one it worked didn't it considering i did get your number! It will sure get the girls"

Noctis turns his head away from prompto. "More like creep them out"

Prompto puts his hand over his heart to feign hurt "So mean!"

Noctis takes a quick glance at him "your such a drama queen"

Prompto proceeds to lightly smack his shoulder "Am Not! Well i gotta head home see you later noct! And there more where that came from!"

Noctis watched as prompto sprinted off towards his house. He was unsure if this was going to be a good thing or a bad thing. He makes his way to his apartment lost in thought.

When he enters he doesn't even look to see if ignis is there or not he just proceeds to go to his room, he slowly gets ready for bed still just in thought of today's events played through his mind. All he wants to know is why he feeling this way over some pick up line that wasn't meant for him. Right?

=well that's it for now hope you guys all like it. R&R =^_^=


	2. Fishing for Attention

=hi I'm back with chapter two! So these may skip around abit it just depends on what comes to mind. R&R=^_^=

~Prompto pov~

Prompto watched as Noctis made his way to the end of the fishing dock at Galdin Quay. Ignis and Gladio had gone to the restaurant to get the room situated for them. He notices the sun is setting and is making a beautiful scene.

Prompto walks a bit closer. He can feel the butterflies in his stomach as snaps a picture of Noctis. Noctis turns and looks at him slightly annoyed "I know it's easy to photograph me but that's like the twelfth one you taken today of me"

Prompto tilts his head to the side. A wide smile spread across his face. "well noct you just reeled me in with your beauty"

He sees Noctis turn his head away slightly. So he makes his way next to him. He tries to see his face more clearly but noctis kept stubbornly keeping his face out of view. "awww is noct being shy!"

"more like disappointed in that one"

"come on I feel that one will really help me hook up with someone"

As he said this he uses his finger like a hook and hooks his mouth. He sees Noctis look over at him and then proceeds to shake his head.

Prompto can see a light pink dusting Noctis cheeks. He can feel his own face heat up slightly at the cute site. He hears noctis say "why did I agree to help you with pick up lines for females?"

Prompto let's out a laugh a slings he arm around Noctis's shoulder. "because you like me and your a very good friend"

"yeah I guess"

"see plus it seems to get a good reaction out of you"

"I'm going to bed" noctis said as he ducks under prompto arm and heads off the dock.

"awww but noct I can feel a lot of tension between us."

"I'm walking away prompto"

Prompto caught up with Noctis. And nudge him slightly "I thought it was a hook, line ,and sinker"

He heard noctis groan abit at that line. "why are you being extra cringy today"

He let out a gasp. "extra cringy, to have you know I put a lot of effort in these. And pick the right time for these"

Prompto looks over to see Noctis shaking his head. "hey don't play koi with me"

Noctis glares at prompto and says "I swear if you say one more fish related pick up like I will throw you into a lake."

Prompto gulps and scratches the back of his head "well I guess I'll have to wave the jokes off while the king trouts"

Prompto sees noctis start to eyes glow blue. He feels a shiver run down his spin. As noctis says "you have a 5 second head start"

He promptly takes off running trying to get as far a possible. After five seconds he feels something grab his shoulder and suddenly stops his run. " no fair you can warp!"

"should of thought of that before you said another line"

Prompto turns around and looks at Noctis with puppy dog eyes. "pwease don't throw me in it'll ruin my hair!"

They just stood there staring at each other waiting for one to give in. It was Noctis who broke the eye contact first, turning away slightly he muttered something that prompto couldn't quite make out "whatcha say?"

Noctis quickly said. "fine just please don't do any more fishing pick up lines"

Prompto puts his hands up. "fine, fine"

After that they both silently walked back to the hotel room. It was a content silence

=I will end this one here. Prompto maybe thrown in a lake later who knows I thought it was cute R&R =^_^=


End file.
